Sobre el perfeccionamiento de hechizos y las aficiones extrañas
by Misila
Summary: Cuando Will cae enfermo, Wendelin sabe que el motivo no es otro que las largas noches en vela que ha pasado trabajando en el hechizo que quiere mejorar. Pero es su marido y lo quiere, así que tiene que ir al pueblo a por algo para que se mejore. Claro que ella en ningún momento pensó en las consecuencias de esa excursión...


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Una generación, un personaje_ del foro _La Sala de los Menesteres_. Me tocó escribir acerca de alguien nacido antes de la salida de Tom Ryddle de Hogwarts, así que decidí hacerlo sobre Wendelin la hechicera. Ya había escrito sobre ella una vez, un fic muy corto llamado _Cosquillas_, pero me quedé con ganas de más. Así que aquí está mi visión de esta peculiar bruja, conocida, por si aún no habéis caído en la cuenta, por dejarse quemar cuarenta y siete veces por los muggles, con aspectos distintos. Allá vamos.

* * *

_**Sobre el perfeccionamiento de hechizos y las aficiones extrañas**_

o—o

**I**

o—o

William Acker escribe. Garabatea sin cesar en su pergamino, letras, números y símbolos tan apresurados que nadie salvo él comprende, murmurando para sí mismo. De vez en cuando suelta la pluma, dejando una nueva mancha de tinta entre sus desordenados apuntes, y agita su varita. Entonces acerca la mano a la vela que ilumina la habitación con cada vez menos intensidad, hasta que los dedos tocan la llama, y la aparta rápidamente, soltando una maldición.

Esta vez no es diferente. Will observa su dedo, que empieza a enrojecerse, con más irritación que dolor, y deja su varita en la mesa. Algo falla en su hechizo y, mientras no descubra el qué, los muggles seguirán quemando a los suyos –y a muchos que ni siquiera son brujos–.

Unos pasos ligeros sacan al joven de sus frustrantes cavilaciones. No necesita girarse para saber de quién se trata, y de hecho no lo hace. Su esposa lo abraza por detrás y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—¿No deberías dormir?—inquiere con suavidad.

Will sacude la cabeza. No es la primera noche que pasa en vela, y viendo el nuevo fracaso que ha cosechado parece que tampoco será la última.

—No. Duerme tú.

—Está a punto de amanecer—apunta Wendelin—. Tienes que descansar.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar—la contradice Will, poniéndose en pie y deshaciéndose de los brazos de su esposa. Se dirige hacia la puerta—. Volveré esta tarde—Wendelin suspira, resignada, pero justo antes de salir Will se detiene, vuelve sobre sus pasos y la besa con fuerza—. Te quiero—susurra, antes de salir de nuevo a paso rápido.

El _Yo también_ de Wendelin se pierde antes de llegar a los oídos de su marido.

o—o

Wendelin pasa el día comprando cosas para la casa, aunque apenas se fija en lo que hace, motivo por el cual cuando vuelve a su hogar descubre que le han dado las cebollas casi echadas a perder. Malhumorada, Wendelin rescata lo que puede y se entretiene guisando, aunque su cabeza sigue estando lejos de su tarea.

Piensa en Will. Su marido está obsesionado con ese hechizo suyo que no sale. Para Wendelin no supondría ningún problema de no ser porque el hombre pasa noches enteras sin pegar ojo y durante el día está siempre cansado. Lo peor, para la joven, es la expresión de decepción que ensombrece su rostro cada vez que no logra su objetivo: volverse ignífugo. Quiere a Will y le duele verlo esforzándose tanto para conseguir tan pocos resultados.

No está enfadada con él por eso, aunque quizá sí un poco molesta. Pero sabe lo importante que es para Will encontrar la manera de impedir que los muggles sigan con esa locura; todavía recuerda a su marido como el muchacho al que obligaron a ver arder a su padre. Ella intenta ayudar, pero Will casi nunca se lo permite; es dolorosamente orgulloso y quiere ser _él_ quien dé con el hechizo en el que lleva años trabajando.

Wendelin está moviendo el guiso, perdida entre los recuerdos y la preocupación por Will cuando unas manos de dedos largos y siempre fríos se deslizan por sus costados, tamborileando en su piel a través del vestido.

Antes siquiera de asustarse, Wendelin suelta una carcajada al sentir las cosquillas; adora la sensación. Suelta el cucharón de madera, que se hunde en la olla, y atrapa las manos de Will, recostándose en el pecho de su marido. Él le da un beso en la mejilla y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Wendelin.

—¿Ya has vuelto?—pregunta la joven, girando la cabeza para mirar a su esposo. Will asiente y la besa, esta vez en los labios. Una pequeña arruga de preocupación aparece en el ceño de Wendelin al percatarse, no por primera vez, de las profundas ojeras que ensombrecen su rostro—. Deberías descansar—le recomienda, por enésima vez.

—Tengo cosas que hacer—replica Will—. Hussain me ha permitido volver antes.

—¿Hussain?—repite Wendelin, incrédula—. ¿Acaso está en su lecho de muerte?

Will sonríe.

—No lo sé, pero no me he quejado. ¿Qué has preparado?—pregunta, clavando sus ojos castaños en la olla.

Wendelin intenta alargar la conversación, con la esperanza de que a Will se le olvide la idea de seguir trabajando en su proyecto, pero su marido no cae en el truco. Cuando Wendelin, esperando que decida dormir un poco, dice que no necesita ayuda, él vuelve a encerrarse en la habitación en la que acumula tantas noches en vela.

Cuando la comida está lista, se dirige a la habitación en la que está Will y lo encuentra con los dedos enredados en su cabello rubio, encorvado sobre la silla. Wendelin se acerca a él, al igual que ha hecho por la mañana, pero en esta ocasión le da un tirón de orejas en lugar de un abrazo.

—Si no descansas tomaré medidas desesperadas—susurra en su oído, aún tirante, ignorando el quejido de Will. Él le aparta la mano y la mira con cansancio. Wendelin, por su parte, se acerca a la mesa y trata de descifrar los garabatos de su marido—. No tienes que descubrirlo hoy.

—Al paso que voy, no lo descubriré nunca—replica Will con amargura—. Casi lo tengo—susurra—. Pero falla algo, y no sé lo que es.

Wendelin coge las manos de Will y se acuclilla ante él, observando sus profundos ojos oscuros. Intenta sin éxito encontrar en ellos lo que ocurre, porque intuye que es algo más que frustración lo que enturbia la mirada de su marido.

—Vivimos fuera del pueblo—dice finalmente, recordando al padre de Will—. Ningún muggle nos verá hacer magia aquí. No es tan…

—Sí lo es; es importante—la mirada de Will se endurece; el joven se muerde el labio—. Tengo que encontrarlo.

Wendelin se da cuenta entonces de lo que falla. Los dedos de su marido, siempre fríos, transmiten una inusual calidez. La mujer se pone en pie y le da un beso en la frente, confirmando sus sospechas. Suelta las manos de Will y pone los brazos en jarras.

—A la cama—ordena, tratando de no sonrojarse al percatarse del brillo divertido que asoma a los ojos del joven—. Venga, ya. Y sin protestas.

Como no podía ser de otro modo, Will protesta:

—Me falta muy poco. Si entendieras…

—Llevo meses intentando entenderlo, Will—lo corta Wendelin—. Desde que nos casamos, y antes. Y nunca me he quejado. Sé que para ti es muy importante, y quizá tengas razón, pero a este paso vas a morir de cansancio—sonríe un poco—. Así que… puedes dormir por las buenas o tomarte filtro de muertos en vida con la cena.

Wendelin no suele ser mujer de muchas palabras, pero cuando tiene que decir algo lo dice. Quizá sea por eso, porque la conoce y sabe ver más allá de su discurso, por lo que Will obedece y se mete en la cama para descansar.

Eso sí, se queja hasta que se queda dormido.

o—o

**II**

o—o

Durante los días siguientes, Will empeora.

Aunque sigue teniendo fiebre, su temperatura corporal no sube más; pero resulta imposible que el estómago del joven acepte cualquier alimento. Wendelin se queda con él, sin salir apenas de casa y tratando sin éxito de hacerle comer algo.

Al tercer día, Wendelin sabe que Will va a necesitar algo más que tiempo para recuperarse. Se pone una túnica para ir al pueblo y ver qué puede encontrar en la tienda de pociones, pero antes de salir despierta a Will. No le gusta hacerlo, pero prefiere decirle a su marido adónde va, para que si despierta y no la encuentra en casa no se asuste.

Will abre los ojos a la sexta llamada de Wendelin.

—Voy al pueblo a por algo para ti—explica la joven. Will parpadea, y tras unos segundos parece comprender las palabras de su esposa.

—¿Tardarás mucho?—inquiere, con la voz ronca. Wendelin niega con la cabeza—. Wendy, tenías razón—murmura—. Me voy a morir del cansancio.

Ella sacude la cabeza.

—No lloriquees, cielo—replica, sonriendo. Le da un beso en la frente—. Adiós.

Sale de casa y echa a andar a buen ritmo hacia el pueblo, haciendo una lista mental de lo que, en principio, necesitaría para asentar el estómago de Will. Saluda a varios conocidos por el camino y encuentra al hermano de Will, Josiah, con quien camina hasta el pueblo charlando de lo quejica que es el marido de Wendelin, entre otros asuntos.

Cuando Wendelin se despide de Josiah y toma una calle distinta para ir a la tienda de pociones, sin embargo, se queda momentáneamente paralizada al ver la escena que se desarrolla ante ella.

Junto con otros transeúntes, Helen, la hija pequeña de los Willowfell, está apartada en un lado de la calle, cerca de la intersección con una callejuela, observando al mediano del señor Stroulger, que galopa a demasiada velocidad por el lugar. El caballo resbala al girar la esquina, y Wendelin comprende que lo único que se interpone entre el animal y el suelo es Helen Willowfell.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, Wendelin saca su varita y apunta al caballo, mandando al animal, junto con su jinete, lejos de la pequeña, que apenas ha tenido tiempo de chillar.

Luego, todo a su alrededor se queda en silencio. Nadie se acerca a ayudar al hijo del señor Stroulger, que logra salir de debajo del caballo a duras penas. Todos los presentes tienen la vista clavada en Wendelin y, sobre todo, en su varita.

Después alguien grita lo que todos piensan:

—¡Bruja!

o—o

Wendelin no se ha dado cuenta de mucho. Sólo sabe que se ha quedado paralizada en medio de la multitud, conmocionada al saberse descubierta ante sus vecinos, y apenas ha logrado defenderse cuando le han quitado la varita y le han inmovilizado las manos. Luego todo se ha quedado grabado en su mente como un borrón de insultos, plegarias que a ella no le interesan y golpes de un guardia que consideraba que vigilarla era una tarea demasiado aburrida.

Ahora, sin embargo, es dolorosamente consciente de todo. Y tiene miedo, mucho. La han atado a un poste de madera y la yesca ya empieza a humear a sus pies. Mira alrededor, aterrada, buscando alguna manera de escapar de ahí y sabiendo que no la hay, y varias lágrimas escapan de sus ojos.

Va a morir. Va a morir quemada como el padre de Will, como muchos otros de los que lleva oyendo hablar desde que tiene uso de razón.

_Will_. A Wendelin se le encoge el corazón al pensar en su marido, que probablemente siga en casa esperándola, enfermo. Busca con la mirada entre la multitud y descubre a Josiah, que a su vez la observa con una tristeza infinita, y espera que el hombre se ocupe de Will.

Sin embargo, Wendelin también piensa en el hechizo que tantos quebraderos de cabeza ha dado a su marido.

Y, a pesar de que él le dijo que no funcionaba, la joven repite, una y otra vez, las palabras que leyó en los apuntes de Will. Cierra los ojos cuando el calor empieza a envolverla, y murmura el hechizo deseando que, al menos, la distracción haga su muerte menos dolorosa.

Un cosquilleo en los pies hace que Wendelin abra los ojos. Mira alrededor, pero todo lo que ve es el resplandor de las llamas, que acarician y lamen sus piernas… sin quemarla. Y el cosquilleo aumenta, y una sonrisa se extiende lentamente por sus labios. Sonrisa que, conforme las llamas la envuelven, se convierte en una risita. Apenas unos minutos más tarde, Wendelin se retuerce entre carcajadas, viendo cómo las llamas devoran su ropa y a ella le hacen cosquillas. Ríe hasta que se queda sin voz; si hay algo que le guste es ese roce en su piel.

Cuando el fuego consume las cuerdas que la mantienen atada al poste, sin embargo, Wendelin recupera el sentido común. Las carcajadas disminuyen y la joven trata de ver a través del fuego, sabiendo que ésa es su única oportunidad de escapar. Evoca un plano mental de la plaza y sabe que tras ella hay un callejón por el que nunca pasa nadie.

Cuenta hasta tres para sí y echa a correr hacia allí.

o—o

Will recuerda vagamente que Wendelin le ha dicho que se iba. El joven no recuerda adónde, pero quiere creer que ha pasado mucho rato desde que su esposa se lo ha dicho y, por tanto, ella ya ha vuelto a casa.

Tembloroso, se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación, apoyándose en la pared. Supone que tiene menos fiebre; más que frío, la sensación que predomina en su interior es hambre. Will se pregunta cuántos días lleva enfermo.

Se dirige a la cocina, pero cuando pasa ante la puerta de entrada ésta se abre, revelando una de las vistas favoritas de Will: su Wendy, desnuda, despeinada y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—¡Will!—exclama al verlo—. ¿Qué haces levantado?

Él frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué haces desnuda?—inquiere, percatándose de lo extraño de la situación. Se fija en la piel pálida de su esposa, tiznada de hollín, así como en las puntas de su cabello pelirrojo chamuscadas, y no puede evitar palidecer.

—Los muggles me han quemado—explica Wendelin—. No, no te asustes… No me han hecho nada—sonríe de oreja a oreja y, de repente, se lanza a los brazos del joven, abrazándolo con fuerza—. Tu hechizo funciona—susurra en su oído.

—No funciona—la contradice Will—. Es imposible que hayas…

—Sin varita—lo interrumpe Wendelin—. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió—agrega, separándose de él y mirándolo a los ojos—. Y funciona. Muchas gracias.

Will termina de sentirse mucho mejor al escuchar a Wendelin. Sin embargo, hay una pregunta cuya respuesta no está seguro de querer escuchar:

—¿Has venido desde el pueblo…así?

Wendelin ríe.

—Sí. Pero tranquilo, no había nadie. Bueno—se corrige, y sonríe con algo de picardía—, casi nadie.

o—o

**III**

o—o

Will ya no sabe qué hacer con Wendelin.

Siempre ha sabido que está un poco loca –y no va a negar que, si estuviese cuerda, no estaría tan enamorado de ella–, pero desde que descubriera el detalle que le faltaba al hechizo de su esposo para funcionar ha perdido completamente el norte.

Tuvieron que trasladarse a un pueblo cercano, ya que era peligroso que Wendelin se dejara ver allí. A Will no le importó, ni le importa.

Lo que sí le importa es que Wendelin le ha cogido el gusto a ser quemada.

_¡Wendy está loca! ¡Loca! ¡Y yo estoy casado con ella!_, piensa, desesperado, la trigésimo-novena vez que Wendelin, con su aspecto a medio recuperar –porque todavía conserva algo de sentido común y toma poción multijugos para que no crean que tiene más vidas que una camada de gatos– llega desnuda y cubierta de hollín a casa. Poco a poco los mechones rubios se vuelven pelirrojos y un montón de pecas empiezan a aparecer en sus mejillas.

—¿Has hecho la cena?—pregunta, sonriente. Le da un beso y se dirige a su dormitorio, y Will se pregunta en qué momento Wendelin y él cambiaron los roles.

—Deberías prepararla tú—apunta, siguiéndola hasta la habitación. Wendelin se gira cuando entra y le saca la lengua—. En serio. Emplearías mejor el tiempo que dejándote atrapar por los muggles.

—¡Pero me hace cosquillas!—protesta Wendelin, haciendo un puchero.

Will pone los ojos en blanco. El gusto de su esposa por las cosquillas roza lo absurdo. No entiende cómo puede disfrutar tanto con algo tan simple.

Pero no puede negar que a él le gusta hacerle cosquillas. Le gusta verla retorcerse bajo él y reír como si en el mundo no existiera ningún mal que pudiera afectarles, y acariciar sus mejillas encendidas mientras la oye intentar volver a respirar a un ritmo normal, y hacer caso omiso a sus protestas porque los dedos de Will son fríos.

Quizá esté un poco celoso de la combinación que hacen el fuego y su hechizo, y de lo mucho que gusta a Wendelin. Y Will sabe que está mal, entre otras cosas porque ese sentimiento supera a la preocupación que lo invade cada vez que Wendelin sale "a quemarse".

—Yo también puedo hacerte cosquillas, ya que tanto te gusta—dice; intenta que su comentario parezca mordaz, pero la joven se percata de que está algo dolido por todo ese asunto. Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro tiznado de hollín de Wendelin.

—Oh, pues hazlo—dice, y se acerca a Will extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados, con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

Will intenta fingir que se resiste, pero la fuerza de voluntad le dura lo mismo que Wendelin tarda en tirar de él hacia la cama y decirle al oído que las cosquillas pueden esperar.

o—o

Si por Wendelin fuese, iría a quemarse cada día. Y al volver, dejar que Will le haga cosquillas –porque entre Will y el fuego, prefiere a Will– y después hacer otros menesteres menos superfluos. Podría pasar toda la vida así; Wendelin es feliz.

Sin embargo, cuando decide dejar de engañar a los muggles para conseguir esa sensación tan placentera –y, por si acaso, Will también se lo prohíbe terminantemente–, Wendolin no se siente triste, como creía que ocurriría. Al contrario; no hay tantas cosquillas, pero se siente llena e ilumina el lugar con su sonrisa, porque tiene motivos para ello. Deja que Will la cuide y le riña de vez en cuando por, según él, "asumir riesgos innecesarios" y descubre aficiones algo menos peligrosas que quemarse en una pira ante decenas de muggles, como intentar, junto a Will, crear una poción con el mismo efecto que el hechizo que inventó él y perfeccionó ella.

Pasan los meses, y Wendelin cada vez puede moverse menos. O eso cree Will, porque ella está perfectamente bien y el único problema que tiene es el espacio que ocupa su bebé, que le impide tener tanta libertad de movimientos como antes.

Cuando nace su hija, Wendelin descubre que no se muere de ganas por quemarse en una pira. Le basta observarla y hablarle y ver cómo crece. Y hacerle cosquillas. Wendelin descubre gracias a Alanna que no es ella la bruja más obsesionada con que le hagan, y sus carcajadas compiten con las de la niña. Wendelin apenas vuelve a sentir deseos de hacer magia delante de muggles; entre otras cosas, Will le hizo jurar no cometer más imprudencias de las necesarias, y Wendelin es una bruja de palabra.

Además, puede que Will tenga razón. Cuarenta y siete veces son suficientes.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Y aquí. Me lo he pasado genial escribiendo esta historia, y sobre todo desarrollando a este personaje un poco más, porque _Cosquillas_ lo escribí rápido y mal, ya que me pillaba el toro... Esto lo he escrito menos rápido, al menos. En fin, espero que os haya gustado.

¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
